Shu's Ultimate Revenge
---- THIS ROLEPLAY IS NOT FC REBIRTH ---- Looking up into the skies, there was a bird soaring high. On it, sat a man, who's eyes were covered by dark shades. He went around in circles on the giant bird, and suddenly he looked down. "Here it is. Nows my chance for revenge. No time for regrets, I'll end this village and cherish what it turns into. And then, they will regret what they didn't do." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a few small balls of . What was down, was a village, and the village, was Konohagakure. Dropping the small balls of Clay on top of the village, Shu would watch as it would go to work. Forming a single hand, hand seal, they exploded quickly. Houses, shops, and all of the sorts would be destroy. People walking the paths, if any, would most certainly be dead if not injured at least. In the library, Minori focused on the text in her book, while having small talk with a elderly woman who she thought was pretty nice. The elder gave the kunoichi a rice ball, filled with bean paste, which would satisfy her for a few minutes. "Thank you, Ma'am! It's very nice of you.." she said before taking a bite. "It's the least I could do for you, after all, you did find my beloved Raisu, now I get to hear his lovely purring.." the woman said, referring to her cat that had found himself in a tree. "Oh, it was nothing.." Minori flashed a quick smile. A second afterwards, an explosion obliterated the roof of the library, pieces of wood and debris flew everywhere. Minori had already found cover with the woman, who was breathing frantically. "Ma'am, just relax, I'm gonna' see what's going on..." The explosions were a perfect sight, pure perfection. Well, this was to Shu at least. Things were falling right as he wished, and thee try couldn't be executed any better than what he had done. Directing the bird-like structure to the center of the village, he began to descend. Once low enough, the bird landed and Shu jumped from the structure. He observed his surroundings, then on the finger of his glove a appeared. It flew into the air, and stood over the village. "Now what's next?" He stated, reaching into his pockets yet again, rolling balls of Clay into different areas of the village. Minori pushed some debris from the doorway of the library. She looked behind her to see the elder hiding under the table, shaking with fear. It'll be okay... she told the lady mentally, but she really meant it for herself. Once she stepped out, it was a massacre. Children, adults, elders, many were dead, with debris on top of them, or unconscious. She walked over to the people she thought was alive and attempted to wake them, when they did she directed them to the library. After finding more survivors, she spotted the person who caused the destruction. She immediately took out her kunai and walked closer. "Hey Mister!.." she called out, tears starting to flow. Directing his attention in front of himself, he could see a woman standing making her way towards his location. As she called out to him, he reached into his pockets once again, throwing one in her direction. Forming the seal yet again, an explosion would occur right there. With attempts to take the young woman out. "Begone!" He stated, jumping back a bit, coming to the side of his bird. Minori quickly formed a bubble dome to protect herself from the blast. The ball of clay then exploded, smoke traveling past the bubble. "I can do the same thing!" she yelled, creating bubbles from her mouth that raced towards the terrorist. Upon impact, they would explode with the same force as his clay explosives. Absurd Shinobi As she protected herself from the explosion, Shu sighed. "If you would've just went down, your death wouldn't be as painful as it will be now." Then suddenly, bubbles began to come his way. "This can't be good." Shu's bird began to take off up into the air, and he would grab ahold of its claw. As the bubbles would make contact with whatever was behind him they would explode, therefore causing destruction to the village all done by her. A smokescreen was then formed, Shu struggled to see through it. However the bug from earlier jumped into the smoke. "Great." Shu brung his hand up to his face, where he then gripped the tips of his gloves with his mouth, then pulled it off. He laid his hand, the left one, out flat and what appeared to be a mouth opened, which the tongue swaying out. Placing his hand into a ninja tool pouch of sorts. "They'll be ready soon. But until then..." Around Shu's body of , which them shot downward, with the order to surround Minori. Minori dashed towards the hovering bird, until bugs began to surround her. "Disgusting.." she said to herself before letting a large bubble flow out of her mouth. The bubble began to expand and grow around her and when it was done, she was inside a giant floating bubble. The bubble floated upwards and away from the insects until it was on the same level as the terrorist's giant bird. "Your attacks can't penetrate this bubble..." she smiled and bit her lip. "Too bad you're destroying the village..I would've asked you to a date, a bottle of sake, and maybe something else ''later that night..but it'd be disgusting to love someone who's attempting to kill the people you know and care for.." she shook her head. "You could always come over here...I mean, after all." Shu lifted his hand from his pocket, and there were two balls of sorts. Opening it out, the ball turned into what appeared to be a , then it hurled towards Minori. Where it would then land atop of the bubble she'd been floating it. The other two would fly around her, awaiting their command. Minori watched as the clay bat landed atop of the bubble. ''doesn't he know this bubble is impenetrable? '' she thought to herself before coming up with an idea. "Let's take this somewhere else..I'd rather not destroy the rest of the village.." she said, awaiting his answer. With a complete success, the bay's mouth would open. Letting out smaller clay structures, but with a closer look, they would appear to be ants. These ants would cover the entire bubble dome, and as they did Shu spoke. "Of course we can't." He states, forming the seal once again, causing the entire bubble dome to be covered in explosions. Even if it didn't penetrate it would serve a purpose. She immediately caught what he was saying, disregarding the clay ants. "What's your grudge against this village? what do you have against it's people?"she questioned. she looked around the bubble to notice it was covered. ''hmm.. "This village is supposed to be air tight, hm? I won't waste my time explaining my grudge to you. You can either be the hero you saves this village, or be the loser." Swinging on the structure's claw, Shu jumped over it landing on its back. The structure opened its mouth, shooting out of clay at the dome. Minori huffed and sighed before sitting down in her dome. "You really are stubborn aren't you? And to be honest, I'm not looking to be the "hero" of the village, but I damn sure won't be the loser.." she said with her hands on her face, the battle really had stopped. She would only wait for his next attack. Shu placed his hands into his ninja tool pouch and his hand's mouth began to eat away at the clay. "Since you like to be in that bubble so much, I know something you won't be able to fend again. Nearly nothing can survive this..." As time went on Shu's "ride" shot out even more of the missle-like structures at the dome. Category:Role-Play